


Chamber of Passion

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Ginny enters the Chamber of Secrets and ends up leaving changed.





	Chamber of Passion

**Chamber of Passion**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Ginny/Tom Riddle Jr. one. I guess you can place this if you want to in the time where the golden trio were off looking for the Horcruxes and Ginny was back in Hogwarts. That’s if you want to look at it like that. Up to you.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Ginny Weasley made her way into the Chamber of Secrets. It was dank though she lit the place up as much as she could with her wand. She didn’t exactly know why she was here, but she felt compelled for some reason. She hadn’t been in this place since her first year and that wasn’t a memory she looked back on fondly really. That whole year was very unpleasant to say the least. She wasn’t even sure how she got down to the chamber since she wasn’t a Parselmouth at all, but somehow she did. Her memory was a bit hazy on that.

“So you came.”

Ginny turned her head to the voice and out of the dark shadows came a sixteen-year-old boy. He was quite handsome with dark blue eyes and tousled brown hair.

“Who are you?” she asked feeling like she should know him, but couldn’t place him in her memory.

“You know who I am Ginny. We’ve talked many times in the past. We were once best friends I dare say” the boy said.

“T-T-T-Tom” Ginny stuttered out.

“I am so glad you recognize me after all this time, Ginny” Tom said with a smile.

Ginny couldn’t believe he was here and that this was happening.

“But, you can’t be. Harry destroyed the diary” she said.

“He destroyed my diary, yes. But he didn’t destroy all of me that day” Tom said.

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked confused to what was going on.

“I survived that day, though I only just survived” Tom said with amusement.

Ginny frowned at this.

Tom stepped forward and Ginny wanted to move, to get away, but she was rooted in her spot. Tom got close. He brushed a few strands of her silky red hair and she shivered as the tips of his fingers grazed her pale freckled skin.

“Do you need some help?” he asked with a smirk.

Ginny swallowed hard. She didn’t know why she was having such a difficult time breathing.

Tom grinned and leaned in so his mouth was close to Ginny’s ear.

“I survived in you” he whispered.

This made Ginny move as she jerked back, shocked at this revelation.

“But it can’t be, there’s no way” Ginny said.

“Oh, but it’s true. Though Harry Potter had destroyed me and my container. I had enough of myself inside you to survive. I was weak though and could only watch. I watched your entire life. It was interesting to say the least I guess. But now I am strong” Tom said.

“I will fight you, I’ll fight you with every piece of my being. You won’t win” Ginny said defiantly.

“Oh, I know you will. And because of that I only have the strength to be here, now” Tom said with a smile.

“Then why?” Ginny asked.

“Because, I believe a dying man has the right to be granted one last wish, his dying wish to be correct” Tom said.

Ginny couldn’t help, but be curious as to what Tom wanted. So she leaned forward. She would never admit that she was finding Tom quite a dish. He hadn’t age from his sixteen-year-old self. He just exuded a presence that drew Ginny in.

“What is your last wish?” she asked in a soft tone that echoed the empty space they were in.

Tom smiled and leaned into Ginny again, right at the same ear.

“To fuck and impregnate you with my seed” he whispered.

Ginny again jerked back in shock.

“You can’t be serious” she said.

“I am quite serious. You are a very delectable witch and a pureblood though your lineage is something to be desired. I have seen you naked many times when you bath yourself. You’ve fueled many a fantasy. And now that I am alive for this time I want to feel you, taste you” Tom said.

Ginny should’ve felt repulsed, disgusted at this. But she couldn’t deny that she was turned on by it. Though she’d never admit it out loud. She had never gone that far with a boy before. Heated snogging and some light petting was only as far as she wanted to go. She wanted to remain intact for her love whether that was Harry or someone else. But to be proposition like this, it made her think. Could she do it, would she do it? It was only proper to grant a dying man’s last request, but it wasn’t horrible to deny it either. She was on the crossroads and needed to choose.

“I think I need to persuade you Ginny” Tom said.

Before Ginny could asked what Tom meant by that he leaned in and captured Ginny’s lips. This shocked her and wanted to pull back, but Tom swiftly moved to embrace her. His arms wrapped around her body holding her close and her eyes fluttered closed on instinct it seemed. She then found herself kissing Tom back. She was fisting his robes wanting more.

Tom smirked against Ginny’s lips as his hands moved and took Ginny’s wand out of her robe’s pocket. He then waved it and conjured a lovely bed for them. He then put the wand in his pocket as he led Ginny to the bed. Once on the bed the serious making out commenced. Ginny moaned as Tom took control.

She was amazed how Tom knew her so well and how to touch her in ways that excited her. She totally forgot that since Tom was in her that he knew of all the places on Ginny that excited her.

“Oh Tom” Ginny mewled as Tom nibbled her earlobe, which was a place she was sensitive that not many guys even knew to try.

Tom grinned as he kept playing with Ginny’s body like a fine instrument. He pulled out Ginny’s wand for a second time and muttered a few spells under his breath. This made all of their clothing vanish only appearing on the floor near the bed nicely folded. He then tossed Ginny’s wand away with it landing on top of the pile of clothing.

Once naked Tom really went to work on Ginny since he wasn’t hindered by the fabric between them. His hands slid up Ginny’s side letting his thumbs just graze the sides of Ginny’s breasts. This elicited a moan from the redhead. Tom was toying with her and she loved it.

Tom let his tongue and lapped at Ginny’s nipples that had hardened in the cool chamber air. Ginny arched her back off the bed wanting to feel more. Her core was more than sufficiently wet from all of Tom’s ministrations. But he wasn’t satisfied with what he had done. No, he wanted to go above and beyond. So with his dexterous fingers he found his lover’s core and inserted two fingers into her.

Ginny gasped as she felt the first intrusion of something that wasn’t her own hand. They rubbed, probed and thrust in and out of her. It was driving her insane.

“OH FUCK” she cried as she climaxed.

Tom kept petting Ginny as he aimed his raging hard-on at Ginny’s opening. He then entered her slowly. Ginny’s eyes snapped open as she felt this new intrusion and she howled.

“Oh gods, you’re too big, you’re going to split me apart. Please, please don’t hurt me!” she wailed.

“I would never hurt you, you will be carrying my child” Tom whispered into Ginny’s ear.

He slowly pushed himself into Ginny and halted when he found her hymen. He was tickled that he was going to take something that Potter had a chance to have. He then pulled back and rammed back in tearing away Ginny’s innocence. Ginny cried out that echoed loudly in the chamber. Tom stayed sheathed in Ginny letting her pain subside. A rare show of compassion for him.

After a few moments Tom began to move, sliding in and out of Ginny’s slick center. Ginny moaned and wiggled as all new sensations were sparking off inside her. She never thought having sex would be this thrilling. So much better than flying really.

“More Tom, more. Please, give me more” she panted.

“As you wish” Tom murmured.

Ginny grabbed Tom’s head and pulled him down letting their lips connect. They shared a hot passionate kiss as their bodies joined over and over again.

“Ugh, here it comes, you will carry my child” Tom growled.

He released his semen into Ginny. Ginny felt a sensation she had never felt before as she climaxed again. She laid there exhausted, but full of energy. Tom pulled out of Ginny and summoned her wand he muttered a spell as he traced the tip of the wand over Ginny’s abdomen.

“What did you do?” Ginny asked tiredly.

“I negated any birth control you might be on. I did say you’ll be carrying my child” Tom said.

Ginny nodded as sleep took her.

/Scene Break/

Ginny awoke back in her dorm room on her bed.

 _Was that all a dream_ she thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, that ends this. I left it open like this for you all to interpret what you think. I tried writing something to make it conclusive, but it never came out right.**


End file.
